


A Plea of Insanity

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Dusty Roads. Dr. Hanson blows her top in court, as her lawyer pleas she is not sane to stand trial, when she escapes after killing one of the guards goes after those that are responsible for putting her there in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She doesn't remember driving back to her crappy motel, after running away from the authorities.

She doesn't remember standing in the shower with her clothes still on and watching the black ashes swirling down.

But she does remember when the judge said to her she can't be prosecuted due to her of insanity, as Dr. Hanson looks on, as with her lover Jennifer having gotten six months probation.

She does remember peeling off her wet clothes and throwing them in the trash can soaked with blood.

She doesn't remember sitting on the bed with her knees pressed up against her chest or how the springs squeaked as she rocked back and forth.

But she does remember the thrill of killing again against her better judgement after breaking free of her restraints killing the guard, and in horror of the faces that had put her there in the first place, while agent Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and Walter Skinner having been asked to speak in her behalf, only to find she was lying all this time in regard to her own min.

This she doesn't remember the way her tears slid down her blistered cheeks, while the judge is trying to control everyone inside of the judges chambers.

And she is still not quite sure when or how she managed to get to this point, after years of dealing with the mentally disabled , only to find she was one herself, along with Anthony having to kill himself instead of dealing with going to prison, only to be taken care by the inmates as part of the injustice.

And that's all that matters to her and anyone else that will get in her way of her own insanity.

CHAPTER TWO UPNEXT


	2. Chapter 2

Scully was still in shock from the news, when she had found the doctor was no where to be seen after killing the guard.

They were at his house, they decided to spend a day relaxing having to be the weekend, away from the X Files office.

Mulder was coming into the living room after his run, but this time no where near a desert road, he had decided to blow off some stream after the past week screw up.

"Do you believe it Scully, it's lovely outside, not too hot, why don't you come sit on the front porch with your laptop?" He asked her things like this in quiet moments, so it was not expected.

"All right Mulder." She replied quietly. "I will go upstairs to grab my laptop." She gets up. She could feel him smile, although she could not see his face. Her cheek rested against his sweat soak chest, the heat of his skin drying off with drinking his water.

His hand went up to stroke her hair having changed from over the years, long fingers brushing the ends. Though he would not say so. He loved it the way it used to be, Scully suspected that he loved the longer length.

She goes to break away to walk upstairs, while he goes to sit outside.

She was remembering to that time when she, Mulder and Walter Skinner had arrested the doctor for having been involved with trying to destroy Andrea, even though at last report, she was doing much better. She's been spending time with her 9 year old daughter Ashley.

When she came out outside to see him staring out into space. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?" She says before sitting down next to her husband.

It hurt him as it always did, acutely and with no small amount of guilt after thinking, she was sane at the time of her outburst in court. He didn't answer her.

"It should of never happened in the first place Scully." He says quietly, his voicewas distant and hollow, He paused before he mention her name again.

Scully closed her eyes before opening again. "It couldn't been helped Mulder, we tried to help them, but I just didnt work out that way, and now the authorities are looking for her.

"I know Scully." He tightened his arm around her.

"Please Fox, don't shut me out this time." She whispered. "It doesn't change anything." She moved against him, her face now equal with his, and forced him to look at her. A single tear escaped her lashes, slipping down the arc of her cheek. Her eyes so full of love. he doesn't deserve her. He knew it as a fact.

His eyes tired dark and searching. It reminded her of many years ago for when William first had disappeared after leaving his adopted parents.

"Come on Mulder why don't you go take a shower, I will make something for the both of us, check, for the three of us." Touching her stomach knowing the baby was telling her it was time to eat.

Chapter Three Up next


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Hanson dropped a paper on the floor, walked out of the motel room, and closed the heavy door, hearing the lock make a secure clock. She couldn't help but smile, amused at her little addiction to her plan, as she dropped two piles of clothes on the floor.

She was going to have her revenge no matter what. She went searching in the car, she had stolen and drove away from the motel room.  
/////////

Scully was sated, as she closed the bedroom door leaving Mulder to sleep, while she left the house to work at the hospital today, having been called in to consult on a new case. Fox Mulder wasn't exactly happy about it, when she had gotten the call to come in. Even though she had found it strange either way.

When she had arrived, she had first gone to her office to change into her work clothes, but as soon as stepped into the bathroom, she felt an arm go around her waist and a jab in her right arm. It was some type of an injection she felt. She fought for a moment and tried for her weapon, but quickly lost her train of thought, as everything began to get hazy to her, but before she lost consciousness, she heard a familiar voice whispering. It was the voice of Dr. Hanson.

"Good night."

After tossing her gun away, Dr. Hanson made sure she was out before throwing her over the right shoulder, since she was able to do so with practice from over the years. While leaving the hospital without having been seen.

She slid her into the back seat of her vehicle and headed back to her hiding spot instead of the motel.

An hour later she arrived at her destination, a non I.D. warehouse owed by no one that would be traceable.  
//////

Mulder woke later remembering his wife was at the hospital to consult on a case. He awoke slowly, noticing his bed was cold, along without having his wife around.

He opened his eyes when the cell phone started to chirp. It was Walter Skinner.

"Yes Skinner what is it sir?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"When was the last time you spoke with Scully? He replied sounding like he was concerned.

"Early this morning before heading to the hospital to work on the new case, why?" He said waking wide awake now.

"It would seem she showed, but now there is no sign of her, there was some type of struggle in her office, it wasn't until later when security realize there was something wrong, when she didn't show to speak with Dr. Elders."


	4. Chapter 4

J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington, D.C.

Damn it.

He was in a panic again. Scully was taken again, and he has no idea where to start.

He fought the urge to kick himself in the ass for letting her go this time.

"Mulder, calm down will you." Skinner suggested from his office. "We will find her, I will put all available agents on the case to look for her. "I asked you a question, did you hear me?" he says in front of Monica Reyes, John Doggett and four other agents.

"What?, yes I heard you, I will go out and look, no doubt the best possible place to start would be her office of the hospital."

"While we check with the mental hospital, maybe she might of went back there in the first place. Doggett replied looking on with great concern.

Mulder paused before getting up from his seat to leave. His eyes darkened as he snapped the file closed when leaving Skinner's office.  
/////////

Scully was coming around, her vision blurred a little. Scully was frightened, as the last night she had remembered was having someone from behind her knock her out with an injection to her arm.

Someone was tugging at her skirt and off her body. Ripping her pantyhose off, she or who ever it was pushing fingers inside her roughly, she gasped at the intrusion. It was hurting her. 

However, she tried not to cry. She didn't want the person to see her tears. It was a man or woman, she still couldn't see. Pushing deeper in her and tore the silk blouse off her shoulder moving hands under her camisole. The person kneaded and squeezed her breasts. Pinching them. She felt how breath against her cheek.

It was ragged and swallow. This time she heard someone unbuckle a belt and pull them pants.

Dr. Hanson spoke up. "Be sure to do a good job on her, I want my revenge Andrew." 

"I will." Was all she could hear for the moment.

All of a sudden she had an unexpected surge of strength, Scully pushed up against the person's chest and then started to drag herself on the cold floor. He was too quick. Andrew grabbed her waist and ripped her panties off in the process.

Scully is terrified while Dr. Hanson started to chuckle.

He grabbed her arms and held her down by the wrists. Pushing her legs apart with his knees, he drove into her. Hurt her. He kept pushing himself inside her more and more. She felt the tears ran down her face. Silent tears. He came out of her after pulling out and moved off her.

Scully was numb. She couldn't move. Didn't want to move. And then he continued on.  
///////

Mulder was in her office looking for clues, until he found a little note on the desk that Dr. Hanson had left for him to come and get his wife back....... He pulled out his cell phone to call Walter Skinner.


	5. Chapter 5

After calling Skinner to give him the heads up on finding the note, Skinner told him to stand pat. He was going to meet him at the hospital to help find Scully.

Mulder eyes shot open sitting in Scully's chair. For a few moments he looked up gazing at the ceiling, silent. It had been only a few hours, since he heard that Scully was taken, and with every passing minute he feelings for his wife was one of panic.

Mulder sighed. Remembering those times recently for where he could of lost her, but if it wasn't for the healer Jarile, Scully and the unborn child would of died.

Even Skinner lately was getting more involved with his work, both in his office and out. Along with being unnerving for him. This time it could have severe upbringing.

He knew it was only a latter of time before Mulder will become even more vulnerable to his enemies, like with Dr. Hanson, aliens and C.G. Spender.

Mulder sat up slowly. He listened closely. Nothing. Until he could hear and saw Walter Skinner standing in the doorway.

He looks up with a strange look in his eyes. He had a single tear fall down onto his cheek. He was able to break out of his reverie. Cautiously, he turned his head, to finally say something to his superior.

"Come on Skinner we don't have any time to waste, did you send Doggett and Reyes to scope out the area?"

"Yes, I did, lets move." Once they were inside the hallway, Mulder quickly strode down to head for the elevator. Once the elevator door shut, he leaned against the wall to take a deep breath. 

While Skinner was standing next to him. A few minutes later, they walked out together taking both vehicles. While John Doggett and his wife Monica Reyes were scanning the area of the warehouse with their binoculars.


	6. Chapter 6

Doggett was watching closely with the binoculars, when he noticed a male walking out in front of the warehouse to take a smoke, taking his cigarettes out from the back of his black pants.

"What do you think we should do John if Scully actually is inside?" Reyes replied. Cautiously, she turned her head to look out.

"We wait until Skinner and Mulder arrive, otherwise for now we just wait it out."

"Alright." Reyes said.

A few minutes later Doggett saw two vehicles come into view, as they walked up to his car door. 

Mulder knocked on the door for John to let them in. Both now entered the vehicle, closing the doors behind them.

Both quickly sat down, and for a split second Mulder made eye contact with Doggett and Reyes.

"Anything happening agent Doggett?" Skinner asked while watching Mulder's face.

Doggett shook his head. "No, sir." Skinner looked at Mulder. "Well not actually." Both Skinner and Mulder stared at him.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Skinner asked.

"What I mean is, we found someone earlier a male coming out to take a smoke before heading back in, there wasn't any sign of Dr. Hanson.

Mulder sat up a little straighter and looked Doggett right in the eyes.

Silence fell. Finally Mulder broke it. "What do we do now sir?"

Shaking like a leaf wanting to something right away.

Skinner pondered this for a moment, thinking hard before speaking. "Mulder we wait for darkness, it will be in less then an hour before we start anything, John continue with the binoculars, Reyes see if you can check around the other buildings on the side of the warehouse, got it?" He ordered.

Reyes shook her head. "Yes, sir."

"In that case we need to be really careful since we still don't know on whether Scully is inside, keep a close eye Mulder won't you?" Skinner said.

Mulder was about to scoff, that Mulder always kept a close watch with his wife, but something in Skinner's order seemed more serious than normal. He said. "Yes, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Scully had her mouth covered with duct tape placed by Andrew, while Dr. Hanson watched on before leaving to lay down on her make shift bed inside the warehouse.

While Andrew walked away disgusted with the woman Scully. She was in a fetal position, half naked with her face into her knees. She was shaking. Andrew wanted to play with her again, and was told to leave her alone for now.

But he didn't care, along with nothing to lose any way a third time loser having been in prison for murder and sexual assaults. He keeps looking at her, then all of a sudden he comes over to her. She felt his hands on once more.

His mouth. "No, get away from me, you bastard." She screamed after taking off the duct tape once again to be a stupid mistake on his part.

She screamed. "C' mon, Dana, just one more time, you like it, don't you?" He moved his fingers deeper inside her again, roughly, "See, yes you're so wet."

"No, no." Scully to hear herself say over and over again.  
////////

Mulder told Skinner, he needed to waiting outside of the warehouse trying to gather his thoughts. What he was going to say to her? He heard noises. It sounded like something crashed to the ground. He also heard Scully's voice . She sounded angry and upset. She was yelling.

Mulder called Skinner on the walkie talkie to let him know what was going on. Skinner, Doggett and Reyes came running hearing the yelling once again.

Mulder shot out the lock on the door of the warehouse before entering with there weapons in their hands.

All four of the agents ran in to start looking for Scully, when they came in contact with Andres trying to get a hold of Scully, as she's screaming on the cold floor.

Andrew stopped. He heard someone coming fro the entrance of the warehouse.

He was here. Scully was relieved. "Mulder, help me, Mulder!" She yelled as loud as she could over and over. Andrew put a hand over her mouth and held her down.

Mulder saw the man on top of Scully. Mulder grabbed him off her. He punched him in the face over and over again. Andrew fell to the floor, blood coming out of his nose. Mulder looked at Scully. She was in a fetal position , half naked still. She is shaky so bad. 

He needed to go over there and comfort her, more then anything else. However, rage took over. he slammed Andrew up against the wall. "You son of a bitch." Mulder yelled at him, while Skinner had to pull Mulder off the man, while Doggett and Reyes went looking for Dr. Hanson.


	8. Chapter 8

Skinner had called for an ambulance and the police at the sight of Scully on the floor, hurt and in a ball crying really hard.

Looking at the now arrested Andrew and Dr. Hanson having given up to agent Doggett and Monica Reyes. She gave up quickly without posing any further problems. She had said, she was done fighting her inner demons.

The sirens were getting louder and louder, the police and ambulance came, as Mulder explained the situation. He flashed his I.D. that he happened to have with him in his leather jacket.

The officer and technician saw the woman agent Scully laying on the wooden floor.

"All right agent Mulder we will take your suspect out now." The first officer ordered. The second one hand cuffed him and led him away from Scully.

"Sir, I am going to need a statement from the woman." He said to Mulder.

Mulder walked over to his wife and knelt down. She was still curled up. "Scully?" He said softly. "The officer needs to talk to you, ask you some questions." She didn't bulge.

Mulder took off his leather jacket to draped it around her body, Scully moved into a sitting position clutching the jacket around her body. Her make-up was smeared on her face. Tears streaked her cheeks, her eyes were red and swollen.

Mulder never saw his wife/partner like this before and it hurt him terribly.

The officer came over to knelt down and introduced himself as Edwards. "Agent Scully I know this is hard, but I need to know what happened."

Scully had a vacant look in her eyes. Mulder reached for her and squeezed it. She lightly squeezed back.

"Did he rape you?"

"Yes." It was barely a whisper.

" Do you have to do this again, she needs to be in the hospital, plus the fact she is pregnant."

"Oh god!, but we still need a statement of his version." Edwards said.

"What version, the bastard raped her, he needs to be locked up." Mulder shouted at the officer.

Agent Scully, I suggest you go to the hospital and get checked out."

Scully nodded. She tried to get up. Fox Mulder helped his wife get up. She winced against the pain. As she tried to walk.

This didn't escape Mulder's notice. He wish he could get Andrew alone again five more minutes.

Washington Memorial Hospital  
Emergency Room  
10.30 P.M.

Scully was laying on the table in a small room. She was numb. She answered all the nurses questions no matter how embarrassing, along with having an ultra sound done to check on the fetus.

But she had to endure the examination, being poked and probed again, it hurt. She is angry now.

Mulder is out in the waiting room with Skinner, Doggett and Reyes.

What could he say to her accept tell her he loves her a great deal, and the fact he will take care of her no matter what is going to happen.

Nothing could help. As she couldn't fight anymore. The only thing he could do was be there for her, what she needed.

Mulder saw her walking towards her. The leather jacket now around her body.

"You ready Dana?" He asked. She just nodded.

Final chapter coming up.


	9. Final Chapter

Mulder's House  
1 A.M.

 

She walked through the front door to take a deep breath. She walked over to the couch to sit down to relax. But she put her hand to her mouth and started crying.

Mulder walked in after parking the car. Mulder walked over to her to take his wife into his arms. "Mulder, I am so sorry this had to happened, but thank you, I will be all right, the baby is fine, and there wasn't damage done inside from that bastard."

"Thank god, Dana, anything you need?" He asked tenderly.

"Just you and a hot shower." She says.

Scully was feeling better, when she walked into the shower to loosen up her muscles, and to clean of the dirt from the attack, she asked Mulder to wash her back, while she did the same for him.

They were together as husband and wife. This would be her sanctuary tonight. Scully and Mulder spent an half hour washing each other with no sexual undertones.

When they walked out of the shower, Mulder wrapped wrapped her in her robe from the bedroom, but she opted to sleep in the buff this evening.

The physical evidence of her attack would heal soon, but the emotional would take longer, before getting into bed Scully brush her hair before after drying it with the towel.

She half smiled at him before dropping the towel onto the chair.

Scully and Mulder crawled under the covers and the both closed there eyes holding each other until later when the nightmares began..........

But it would take time for both of them to adjust to life again with wrapping themselves in there work and the birth of the baby in five months.

THE END


End file.
